


Undertale : New begginings

by rarararararararararrar



Series: Undertale: Unexpected Guests au [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarararararararararrar/pseuds/rarararararararararrar
Summary: The player leaves for good and Sans , Frisk , Chara and Flowey save the Underground .Shenanigans will occur and Undertale may find out Sans' secrets.Unexpected guests maybe ???
Series: Undertale: Unexpected Guests au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099775
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chara and Frisk are non binary.  
> Player quit Undertale since they .... Died ?.. IDK !!!!
> 
> This is also based Upon the comic ' Unexpected guests '

**{Player has disconnected}**

Frisk cautiously walks up to the RESET button .

She looks over to her friends , or what's left of them .

Sans , Chara and Flowey stare at the button .

"Do it , kiddo " Sans said. His eyelights are gone for now.

Chara gulps and Flowey just stares at her in disbelief . 

*** Your hand hesitantly hovers over the RESET button**

"Well are you going to press it or What ?!!! " Flowey shouts .

***** **You look at your companions hesitantly one last time before pressing RESET**

There is a flash of light.

***You find yourself in the ruins**

***You see a certain flower and feel the presence of a hand resting upon your shoulder**

[ Time skip after sparing all the monsters and finish Asgore's fight ] 

" My child , are you sure that you want to do this ? " Toriel asks Frisk .

***You give a thumbs up**

" Alright kiddo , just stay still will you " Sans tells them .

***You can feel your hp go down to 10 as Sans gives half your soul to Asgore**

" P - Put it in thi - this container Asgore . " Alphys tells Asgore . He complies .

" You did awesome Punk ! " Undyne shouts .

***You say No problem**

" Well then if that's the case , Human Frisk , I the Great Papyrus offer you My spaghetti ! "

Papyrus tells Frisk .

" hey , havin fun without me ? Jeez My heart just fractured - " Sans was saying.

" No Sans , I WILL NOT HERE ANOTHER PUN OUT OF YOU - " Papyrus scolds.

" Chillax Pap , We're getting free arent we - " Undyne gets cut off .

" Arent my puns punny enough for you bro ? " Sans said .

" I regret stopping you Papyrus " Undyne groans .I

" I - It actually worked " Toriel shouts in tears.

Everybody turns to her and hang their mouths open as they can finally get out of Ebott .

Even Chara tears up as the monsters are now free from the Underground .

**[ A few months later , Monsters and humans now live in unity . Frisk is the** **ambassador of Monsters ]**


	2. Papyrus ,,, What the hell just happened ??!!

**[Friday 7 august 2032]**

It is 2 pm . Frisk has just got back from school .

They are currently sitting on Sans' and Papyrus' couch with said people and Undyne .

All of them are currently watching an Anime alphys requested.

***You whisper I have not seen your special attack to Papyrus**

"Oh yes, Every time I tried to show you a stupid dog got in the way" Papyrus said.

"Papyrus!!! You are gonna miss the best part !!!" Undyne shouts .

" o - Oh Yes ,Sorry " Papyrus apologises .

**{ time skip : after the anime }**

"Sooooo , What were you and the punk talkin' about earlier ? " Undyne asks.

"We were talking about my special attack ! " Papyrus answers .

***You say you have never seen Papyrus' special attack before**

Undyne's eyes go wide in shock.

"Oh My God you NEED to see Papyrus' special attack you just NEED to! " Undyne shouts as she grabs Frisk .

" You coming bro ? " Papyrus asks Sans .

" I'm getting up just as we speak " Sans answers .

" Sans... " 

" Just kidding , couldn't miss out on my bros coolness " 

* * *

" THERE YOU ARE PAPYRUS " Undyne shouts .

" Could you keep the noise down a bit Undyne.? " Papyrus asks .

" YOU SEE PUNK , ME AND PAP ARE GONNA FIGHT SINCE WE DONT WANT YOU TO GET HURT "

" Undyne , noise level " 

" heh sorry paps, anyways Lets get "

" Started "

***You tell them to be careful**

" Dont worry kiddo , My bro is too cool to hurt somebody or be hurt " Sans said assures Frisk .

Undyne summons a row of spears and Papyrus summons a row of bones .

He blocks Undyne's attacks and she does the same with his.

This is what is happening for a few minutes but much more intense.

Papyrus finally uses a blue attack so Undyne can't move .

"And Now , For my special attack ... " Papyrus shouts out to Frisk .

***You give two thumbs up**

Sans copies Frisk as he was asleep most of the fight .

Papyrus smiles with confidence and summons ... a Gaster Blaster !

The blaster looks like a horse skull so far.

Until it starts forming ,,, A spine , A tail and A two skeleton wings .

Everyone is in shock as the attack roars loudly.

It is about to blast Undyne when Papyrus shrieks and closes its mouth .

***You shiver as this reminds you of very bad memories of Genocide**

***But you feel a bit at ease when Sans pats your back**

***You are filled with Determination**

"P - Papyrus , What the hell just happened ??!! " Undyne shouts .

* * *

474 words :P


	3. Chapter 3

" I don't know? " Papyrus shouts wide eyed.

***You asks Sans does Papyrus' special attack always look like that**

" Nope, but you'd expect my bro to do something amazing " Sans said

Papyrus looks worried when he looks at his attack.

Undyne now walking up to him alerts Sans.

Sans is ready to stop Undyne if she does anything.

" PAPYRUS THAT IS THE MOST ______ AMAZING THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE ______ LIFE " Undyne screams.

"Well it seems that I haven't given my all into my attacks. From now on, I the Great Papyrus will put more power into my attacks." Papyrus said.

" Sans does your blasters ever look like this ? " Papyrus asks.

...

s i l e n c e

"What'd you mean bro, you know I'm [ yawn ] too lazy to summon anything. Laser beam skele dragons are out of the question..." Sans replies, calmly.

***You feel a bit relieved that Sans prevented Undyne knowing**

" No... Wait a minue... Sans, I have never seen you fight before. I have seen the whole underground except you. " Undyne said suspiciously.

" Too lazy " Sans said lazily.

" Lets put that to the test . " Undyne said

" Undyne - " Papyrus gets cut off.

" I won't hurt him Pap, I'll stop my attacks. " Undyne winks. ( with one eye , it's hard to tell )

***You look nervous**

***You see Papyrus' special attack getting worried too as well as Papurus**

***Sans gives you a reassuring wink**

***You are filled with Determination**

" Cmon Snas, I'll be nice and let you go first " Undyne shouts.

" First, it's Sans, Fishsticks. And second, here. "Sans said cooly. (he is internally screaming btw)

Sans throws the tiniest bone that disappears in a second.

Undyne's facial expression is like wtf .

Sans is neutral.

" That was your last chance comedian " Undyne shouts while summoning her spears.

" Oh my God . I am so boned. " Sans said looking at the viewer.

Undyne summons hundreds of spears and uses green soul magic on sans.

Frisk closes their eyes, so does the attack.

Sans now internally panicking as he is stuck and can not dodge any of the spears asks Undyne to stop. She laughs and said it'll be fine.

The spears now centimetres away from Sans, disappear as Undyne is thrown back by a blue beam.

Sans now with his eye lights gone , sweats as two very threatening blasters are on both sides of his shoulders.

"Welp, I - I showed you them didn't I ? " Sans said.


	4. Chapter 4

Undyne sits down in silence, not a word is spoken until she pulls herself up.

She is in shock for a slight second before her expression changes yo a mix of excitement, anger and happiness.

" You've been holding out on me she shouts" Her face turns into a smile then a hint of anger.

" Both of you Skeletons have been holding out on me!" She shouts, " C'mere Paps!"

Undyne proceeds to jump over Papyrus' attack and runs to him. She then puts him in a headlock and rubs his head.

" PLEASE LET GO OF THE SKELETON " Papyrus pleads. But Undyne doesn't stop.

" You sly skeletons have been holding out from me This WHOLE time!" Undyne shouts before having a fit of laughter.

***You let out a breath and look at Sans**

**He is not there but resying on a tree**

***You tell Undyne and Papyrus**

**PAPYRUS tells you that "OF COURSE THAT LAZY BONES WOULD GET TIRED"**

***You burst into a fit of laughter**

***You tell Undyne and Papyrus to come and see what's happening**

**They listen to you**

  
  


Papyrus' attack can be seen next to Sans with its' mouth wide open.

" I THINK IT'S TIME I UNSUMMON MY ATTACK BEFOR SOMEONE -"

"NO WAY PAPS! We're going to keep this beast. Maybe you could summon some more? " Undyne asks with a grin.

The attack picks Sans up and sits down, he cuddles Sans and goes into a soft sleep.

It's like it's protecting him.

" IT IS NICE HAVING SOMEONE ELSE TAKE CARE OF SANS, WE MIGHT AS WELL AS KEEP IT." Papyrus starts, " BUT I THINK ONE MEGA SKELE DRAGON IS ENOUGH".

" Paps , you need like a whole army of them " Undyne deadpans.

" UNDYNE NO! " Papyrus whines, " WHERE WOILD WE KEEP ALL OF THEM?" .

" i forgot about that part. " Undyne replies.

  
  
  


***You say that it is time for you to go**

**Papyrus and Undyne say goodbye to you**


End file.
